Mobile applications may be used on mobile devices. Users may rely on mobile applications for performing tasks. The mobile applications may be integrated with back-end applications. However, the communication bandwidth and/or connectivity between the back-end applications and the mobile device may be limited. The user of the mobile device may need the mobile applications to perform tasks despite the limited communication bandwidth and/or connectivity between the mobile device and back-end applications.
Thus there are general needs for methods and apparatuses that reduce signaling, bandwidth, and delay associated with communicating between an integrated mobile application and a back-end application.